The flame of Jon Snow's forest
by angarikamartell
Summary: A warden at Winterfell for the last 5 years , Angarika Martell had to disguise her identity from common folk(apart from the Starks) as the daughter of Prince Martell and the jewel of Dorne. She has grown up as the forbidden fruit to boys Robb, Theon and Jon but it has always been the bastard she has craved for. (Originally a requested one shot, can be turned into story if popular).


There hadn't been a single when Angarika Martell didn't dream of Jon Snow, and she was sure this was true for him too. The japes, the constant remarks that she had received throughout the last few years had some merit to their meaning. Arika knew she could have Robb and even Theon in the palm of her hands, only she had payed their flirtatious gestures no attention. Robb would be a kingly, powerful and dutiful man like Eddard Stark. He would be a great man one day she knew. It wasn't the kingly man she wanted. She wanted the bastard. The noble, strong, good-hearted, caring and forbidden bastard. Today was her 15th name day, but no celebration was to be made, and no attention was to be given, for King Robert and the Lannisters were paying a visit, and Arika could only keep her mouth shut and her identity hidden. Although Robert Baratheon had a duty towards her father, the Lannisters were an untrustworthy kind- dark, with shit for honour.

''Arika. If it makes you any happier to know, I'd rather celebrate your name day than watch my brothers and sisters feast with the drunken King and his family.''

Jon was out in the cold, hiding in the stables, perhaps to avoid men asking him whether he was the one that was Ned's bastard.

''Hiding in the stables Snow? Last time you hid in that place you were a boy of 13 years and were hiding from your brother. And now you're hiding from the rest of the lords and the ladies? Atleast you have a name to give. If I even uttered the name Martell it'd be the end of me. Now be on your way and let me continue pretending I am a common wench cleaning the stables.''

Arika was unsure whether it was of anger, a desire to tease or a simple moment of madness, but when Jon grabbed hold of her and pushed his lips against hers, she let all the urges that had been built up over a period of years take control of her. She realised she had wanted him. Eddard Stark had given her everything and treated her like a daughter, and had even the good will to marry her to Robb in the future. It was his bastard son she wanted to pleasure her. It was Snow she craved for.

Her hands fell first to his black, thick hair- something that made him unique and desirable than all of the men at Winterfell. It had something of a ''homely'' look, she had missed the sight of seeing black hair on a man. Whilst his hands were pacing roughly up and down her body, she moved hers to his breeches. Unfortunately for Arika, Jon's passion and need to fill her disappeared within a split second, Jon had stopped the rough kissing and moved his hands away from her body.

''I should have thought about this before. You may be a ward but to Lord Eddard you are like a daughter. I'm a bastard. I don't want to plant bastard seed into your righteous body. I have had strong urges-feelings-love maybe, since the day that you arrived. However I haven't enough honour to do as I please with you. You belong to Robb- a true Stark...not a Snow.''

''Seven hells Jon! Robb could never make me feel the things you make me feel, or do to me the things I imagine you do to me. I want you. Fuck the fact that you're bastard born. You are more of a Ser to me than any man in the seven kingdoms. You are my Ser. And right now I want my Ser to fulfil my want... my need for you to take my maidenhead. You are more Stark to me than any of your brothers. If you still don't agree with me, fine. I'll just scream Snow instead of Stark if it please you my Lord...Lord Snow.'' said Arika with laughter toying around her lips.

When a smile played at Jon's lips and when he tried pursing his lips from laughter, Arika knew she had won him over and had made him forget all his doubts.  
Jon slipped his hand underneath the ivory linen of her gown, Arika heard a moan escape from her own lips. She could feel Jon's smile as she nipped at her swollen, pink lips. After trailing kisses down her body, Jon thrust into her with no control over his urges, they fitted so perfectly together and after a while he gripped her hips tightly and increased his speed and the grinding of their hips. They kept their eyes on each other the entire time, hardly daring to blink for fear of missing something. As they neared both their climaxes, Jon groaned, the sweet sound that Arika wanted to hear ever since she had flowered.

They collapsed next to each other moments later, hiding themselves in the hay and hoping that the darkness would be their blanket.

''If this is the reward I'll get for pretending I'm a stable wench, then I'd sooner scrub horse shit than feast with merriment with the high folk in that castle.'' whispered Arika contently.

''Steady now my Flame of the Forest. I've always found the meaning of your name odd. You were born in sand, not greenery.''

''Maybe I can change the meaning of my name to Flame of Jon Snow's Forest?''

''My sweet Arika. Your beauty and your wit are but one. I wish I could have you all the time, I wish I deserved you. I wish we could have babes of our own one day, for I have loved you ever since you came to Winterfell. I'm afraid I can't give you any of that, so I was hoping this night would make up for it. A special night, for your special name day.''

''Don't be so sure Snow. One day we could travel to Dorne and-''

''My Uncle Benjen is set on making me a man of the Night's Watch.''


End file.
